This is Goodbye
by Vash-99
Summary: Teddy is heart broken after being cheated on by Spencer. Again. Jo and Gabe have a falling out. Soon these two fine solice in eachother and something more. Femslash Teddy and Jo. I do not own good luck Charlie this is purely fictional. Please read and review!


This is Goodbye

It was your basic morning in the Duncan house hold. Amy was making everyone breakfast and everyone was enjoying or at least pretending to enjoy the burnt toast and soggy cereal. Teddy slumped down the stairs, hair strewing about in a haphazard way wearing her bathrobe. "Teddy sweetie" Amy consoled her heart broken daughter. "You have to move on. Spencer cheated on you; yes but its not the end of the world."

"How many times was that again?" Gabe questioned knowing full well what the answer was.

"I think it was seven?" P. J. retorted both smirking and chuckling behind glasses of orange juice and milk ignoring the swollen eyed stare of there heart broken sister.

Bob pecked his daughter on the head, "Your mothers right, there'll be other guys. Here have some toast"

Sliding the burnt mass what was once presumably bread and under her nose made her for once glad that she couldn't smell the remains of her moms breakfast due to her stuffy nose from her all night, "I'll be alone for the rest of my life cry fest for the third time this week." Teddy slid into an open seat next to her baby sister who kindly offered her the cheerios that hadn't been spilled on the floor. "Thank you, sweetie. At least someone knows how to cheer me up. By giving me a present." She smiled her best all be it fake smile to keep her family from spending the rest of the morning trying to get her out of her mood.

The morning continued normally, Bob went off to work, giving P.J. a ride to his dead end chicken restaurant. Gabe up and ready to meet the day tossed the remains of his half eaten breakfast in the sink. Most days it was a constant struggle just to get Gabe up in time for school, leave it to a Saturday for him to be ready for anything. "Hey mom! Can I have 20 bucks?"

"20 bucks? What for and don't say it's for charity. I know there isn't any save the Gila monster society."

Gabe put on his most honest face he could muster. "Well see I was going to meet Jimmy at the movies and well can't eat on an empty stomach." He laughed sheepishly.

"Gabriel Duncan you just had breakfast, I may be getting older but not dumber. Spit it out, what's the game called?"

Teddy roused herself from her self imposed depression long enough to give her mother some mental credit for catching Gabe in the lie. He did it so often he was actually pretty good at it, sorry to say.

"Zombie Slayer 4. I have most of the money saved up just need a little bit more to seal the deal" He had that winning smile over his face with his hand extended. He was 13, just about the age when you start looking less cute and more suspicious.

Amy admitted defeat and pointed to her purse. Normally it was a round of 20 questions. Amy wouldn't leave any stone unturned. Normally.

Teddy took the opportunity to shift the conversation to her mother. "So mom, got any plans for today?"

A smile crept on her face and her eyes took a distant look. She took a moment to answer and regained her composure. "Um, well Charlie and I are going to the park and then she has a birthday party to go to. Don't you Charlie!?"

Charlie took the opportunity to spill the few remaining amount of cheerios on the floor. "Teddy be a dear and clean this up will ya? Thanks!"

With that Teddy was alone. More alone than she would have liked. The loneliness crept in like a stranger. A familiar stranger that visited in her waking ours of the night. The depression crept up on her so fast she didn't notice that she was crying till she could taste salt on her toast. She threw the breakfast that her oh so busy family had so lovely left for her to clean. She wasn't really mad at them. She was actually glad to have something to do. Even if it was short lived. She finished cleaning, even washed the dishes for a little something extra to do and made her way to the couch with a pillow, tissues and the sappiest movie she could find on TV.

What was only a few minutes after everyone had left and the tears hadn't really slowed there came a knock at the door. She half jumped startled half jumped excited at the prospect of who it could be. Spencer coming to beg for forgiveness, Ivy coming to…no. She knew that would never happen. Still holding the pillow as a life line she reached for the door. It was Jo, Gabes girl friend or friend who was a girl. Either way they haven't seen much of her lately and Gabe had refused to say why.

"Hey Jo, sorry Gabe's not here." Her voice was rough and hollow. She could only imagine how she looked.

Jo didn't seem to take notice or care, "Good cause I came to see you actually, not that stupid…hey you sick?"

Teddy gave a wave of her hand and brushed the mass of tangles out of her face trying to gain some composure. "Just a rough night is all. Yeah so you wanted to see me?"

Jo bit her lip and shifted her feet as if waiting to be invited in. She didn't wait long and invited herself in sitting on the couch. "I have to ask you something, well tell or I don't know it's stupid really." she said avoiding direct eye contact.

Teddy sat down next to her ready to lend a hand or an ear to someone else in need. Anything to get her mind out of this constant funk.

Jo stared at her hands fiddling her fingers slowly working up the courage she needed. "Teddy? Um, you know Gabe and I don't really speak anymore right?"

Teddy stared in confusion, she knew she hadn't seen Jo in a while but didn't really pay it much mind. With all her issues in her life she really didn't see much of anything except the back of her eye lids from all the crying. "No, I didn't know" Jo seemed hurt by this. She continued. "What I mean is I knew you weren't coming around as much I just didn't know why."

She perked up a bit and managed to meet Teddy eye to eye. "It's stupid really. That big dummy brother of yours. Well I really came to…tell you…um…goodbye" She whispered the last word like some long rehearsed speech that she really didn't wana say.

"Goodbye? You moving or something?"

"No, stupid!" She looked apologetically at Teddy. "Sorry, what I meant was I won't be seeing you anymore"

Teddy didn't get it, what did that matter. They never really talked much and as far as she knew her and Gabe were somewhat of an item or so she thought. "Did you wana see me or something?" Teddy asked laughing nervously.

That did it. Something broke in Jo that very moment she could see the tears welling up in her eyes. What did Gabe to do her!? Jo stared hard at Teddy as if deciding something. "I. I have…"

Teddy nodded leaning closer to Jo wanting to help if she could. She place her hand on Jo's hand. "Jo, if my brother hurt you, I…"

"I have a huge crush on you, Ok!"

Teddy didn't know how to react. This girl? This girl her brothers friend was crushing on her? For a moment Teddy felt her heart skip as if something inside was giving way.

Jo stared at Teddy's hand resting on hers, she could feel the warmth and she didn't pull away. Was that a good thing?

"Well, um…" Teddy stammered out still not moving her hand placed the other one on Jo's leg. "That's good" She didn't know what else to say. She was confused. Not repulsed or scared. Not abashed or forlorn. She didn't know what she felt. She did feel something growing hot in her chest, like an ember that had laid dormant for a long time.

Jo tried to control herself. Her crush Teddy was touching her leg. Her leg and holding her hand! "Say something please?" she begged staring into her eyes. If you want me to go I can…"

"No!" Teddy surprised herself a little as well as Jo by her reaction. Why didn't she want Jo to leave? Did she not want to be left alone?

Jo leaned closer there knees touching now. Jo stared deeper into Teddy's eyes wanting to know what she felt. What did this knowledge do for her? Was her touch having the same effect on her as it was herself? She silently prayed it was. Finally after what seemed like hours Teddy spoke. "My boyfr…ex-boyfriend cheated on me again and I have been really down lately. On top of that my best fr…well now ex-best friend deserted me so I don't really have anyone now." Teddy felt the tears starting up again. Her voice shook on the last part. She hoped Jo didn't notice or even know why she felt the need to tell her all that.

Then it happened. Jo summoned the last ounce of her courage leaned and kissed Teddy on the mouth. Jo felt instant gratification. All those times coming over to the house. Staring at Teddy when she thought no one was looking. Smelling her clothes her mom would drop in her room while her and Gabe played some lame game she couldn't even recall. Making some lame excuse to go in there just to be in her room. To some how be apart of her life for one second. She had to take this chance. It may be her last.

Jo felt her lips. Soft, warm, wet. They didn't kiss back but she didn't care. She knew she shouldn't expect much. She did catch her off guard. Jo did feel a warming in her heart that flowed from her lips and radiated out her entire body. While the kiss only lasted a couple of seconds Jo had never felt so good or so happy in her entire life.

She pulled away trying to read Teddy's face. Trying to disconcert some info from her expression. Teddy stared wide eyed back at her. "Did you just…"

Jo interrupted, "yeah I kissed you. So hate me if you want. I had to do it. I've had crushes on girls in my class but your different. From the moment I saw you, you made my heart skip and my palms sweat. I get this felling in my stomach every time you would smile. I remember hating those ass hole boyfriends of yours. I always said to myself, 'if you were mine, I'd do every thing I could and devote every second of my day to make you happy.'"

Teddy still aghast; stared not knowing how to digest this knew information. She felt that same ember that Jo felt when Jo had kissed her. Except it wasn't and ember but a full blown blaze. Like someone had thrown a pile of dry leaves on a slow stoked fire. No, leaves soaked in gasoline. Jo stood looking sorry for herself. "Thanks for listening, hope that stupid boyfriend of yours knows what he's missing." She took a step making for the door when Teddy grabbed her by the waist pulling her back on the couch stumbling over her robe a bit Jo fell on her back as Teddy threw herself gently on top of her kissing her softly on the lips.

Their breaths caught. Both just as surprised as the other. Jo relaxed first slowly opening her mouth to pull Teddy's lip over her's. There hands found each other locking in a grip. How perfectly they fit together, as if they were made for each other. Their hand's, their lips, their bodies pressed so close together each wanting to be closer. Teddy pulled back, her hair mangled in her face hiding her expression. "Don't go. Please don't go."

Jo shook her head not trusting her voice to work. She smiled at Teddy, that genuine smile she so rarely had use for. Her eyes sparkled, "you kissed me back." She stammered. Teddy smiled and nodded. Jo shifted allowing herself to be pulled under Teddy. Their legs crossed. She Could feel Teddy's thigh weighing down on her pussy. She felt her self getting warm and wet, her breath coming in short rapid burst. Teddy having what seemed to be the same reaction. Her chest pressing against Jo's making her heart pound harder. Fearing Teddy may hear. She spoke again, "W-why"

Teddy didn't take offense to the question. She wasn't even sure she knew why. "I felt something when you kissed me and something in me told me to not let you leave." She caught her breath her chest heaving so hard she felt as if she would explode staring into the beautiful young face of that girl she had seen so many times and never really saw. "I realized something when you, um we kissed." Jo leaned eagerly forward for a response. "I like you. Like really like you." She smile laughing at the absurdity of what she said. This was Jo, my kid brothers friend. She was four years younger than me and yet she was so attracted to her.

"Good" Jo retorted and smiled. They smiled and laughed not knowing what to do next, not wanting to move. Enjoying the nearness of this new found fondness for each other. They stopped and stared at each other there bodies reacting as one. They each leaned for another kiss. The kiss that started and ended all other things. The kissed hard breathing each other in, Jo moaning as Teddy leaned harder into her vagina. Teddy opened her eyes thinking she had hurt her. Jo caught her gave. Lips still locked as if reading her mind she shook her head and kissed her harder. Teddy caught on as Jo leaned her thigh between Teddy's legs, slightly opening her robe exposing her pink panties that were now becoming increasingly wet through her young newly acquainted lovers touch. Teddy slowly pulled her hand from Jo's iron grasp sliding down her arm to her stomach where she contacted the most glorious piece of skin ever. The reaction was immediate. Jo's mouth let out a gasp and pressed herself harder into Teddy enjoying the touch. Slowly Teddy pulled her shirt exposing her bare stomach. Jo reached around and pulled Teddy's robe open to feel her skin finding a t-shirt baring her way. Teddy was there pulling it up feeling the skin to skin contact of there stomach. The warmth, the pleasure of feeling the bodies touching so minutely gave them each such pleasure. They pulled away from there kiss staring into each others eyes pressing harder into each others privates. Now grinding there thighs to increase the pleasure. Jo grabbed Teddy's neck pulling her close slowly sliding her tongue into her mouth and back out as if testing the unexplored waters of some forbidden land.

Teddy loved the felling. This overwhelming sense of heat, passion, tranquility and joy. It was never like this with anyone or anything. She felt Jo's tongue slid in and wanted more. It was warm and small. Like a kitten sliding into a warm blanket. Jo slid in deeper going further as Teddy raised her tongue to meet hers she pulled away again.

Jo wasn't sure how far she could go or how much longer she could last. She was ready to explode between her legs. She slid in a third time this time going deeper than the first two. Her tongue again meeting no resistance till Teddy pulled her tongue sucking it clear from her mouth. Teddy took advantage to slide over Jo's and into her mouth wrestling in the most exotic pleasurable way. Jo released. Pulling back from Teddy reluctantly breaking the perfect connection that was there kiss moaning in ecstasy at the over flow of joy streaming down her pants as Teddy pressed harder.

Teddy felt her thigh getting warm and knew she was close. It made her so happy to have such a reaction to her…lover? She couldn't think of a better word as they came together. Juices staining Jo's crotch and Teddy's formally light pink now dark with cum panties. They relaxed staring deeply into one another. Each trying to catch there breath taking all they had done in as quickly as there bodies would allow. Teddy was about to speak when she heard the familiar voice. "Teddy? You still here" Amy shouted from the other room.

Teddy bolted up pulling Jo with her trying to fix her mangled hair and cover herself as best as manageable. "Yeah, I'm in the living room" Her voice shook, but for different reasons her mother would and could not understand.

"Teddy dear your not still crying are, oh hey Jo. It's nice to see you. Are you here to see Gabe?"

"No, just came by to um tell Teddy something" She looked at Teddy and slowly reached for her hand.

"Well Teddy could use some good news couldn't you?"

Teddy taking Jo's hand holding it tightly feeling the electricity between them still firing at full throttle. "Mom um could we not talk about that right now?" Teddy laughed nervously still feeling flustered from her and Jo's sensual moment that still hung heavily on both of them.

Amy continued, "Jo I saw your mom on my way from dropping Charlie off at her friends house, she said she needs you to come home because, oh what was it? Oh yes you weren't supposed to leave that house until that pigsty you call a room is cleaned." Amy said flashing her smile.

Jo stood an rolled her eyes, "Ok, Ms. Duncan. Teddy thanks for…"

"Oh my! Um Jo um you may wana come here for just a sec." Amy waved her over. Jo feeling the heat rising in her feeling perplexed about what she could want. They didn't get caught did they? She wondered.

"Um, sweetie" Amy chortled. "You seem to have um wet yourself"

Jo looked down at the huge stain on her blue jeans soaking them through running down her thighs. She had been so overwhelmed by the kissing and touching and thrusting between her and Teddy she forgot to check herself. She had never experienced an orgasm before and was thrilled her first was with Teddy. Now she felt mortified.

"That's kinda my fault mom." Teddy rose covering her self. "I um was confiding in her and totally distracted her and Jo being the good, wonderful person she is didn't interrupt me and just let me go on and on. Right Jo?" Teddy questioned

Jo nodded and smiled silently thanking Teddy for so much more than taking the blame. "Oh, you poor thing, here go into the bathroom and take those off. A little club soda and ten minutes in the dryer they'll be good as new.

Jo didn't want them to be good as new. She wanted to wear the stain. The mark of pleasure. So that she could remember this moment and keep it always to know this wasn't a dream. She eyed Teddy as she reluctantly made her way to the bathroom. Removing her pants she cracked the door to see Amy smiling her best motherly smile at her. "I'll only be a min" With that she shut the door.

Teddy stood awkwardly waiting for her mothers departure. "Teddy get dressed and do something with your hair." Amy said losing all motherly sense she had just displayed to Jo.

"Wh-why do I need to get dressed?" She questioned not wanting to leave Jo alone. Not wanting to be apart from her now or any time soon.

"I think we should go out, have a little girl time"

Teddy laughed nervously. She did want some girl time. With a girl. A young, cute, adorable, sweet girl who was just inches away. Teddy tried to get out of it, "Mom I really don't feel like doing much. Especially going out"

"That's exactly why your coming with me. You need this Teddy! Now go take a shower and we'll go look for boys. Oh, we can go to the mall. I'll buy you and outfit" Amy's offer would have been extremely tempting had Teddy been interested in boys. Right now all she wanted was to see Jo, feel her, make her smile and laugh. Hold her.

Teddy knew it was a losing battle to argue with her mom. She would get what she wanted in the end so why fight it. Teddy rushed downstairs to change as Amy made her way to the Dryer caring Jo's pants tsking; muttering something about the poor girl having been through so much lately.

Teddy wondered what her mother was talking about but felt more pressing matters at hand. Such as getting back to the state of a normal teenager again. She would have loved to gone with Jo to the mall or even stayed here and…finished. What ever it was they had started. She undressed quickly stashing her panties in her pillow case. She didn't want to lose them. They were special. A moment she shared with someone who truly cared for her, not like…No! She wouldn't think about it now. She put the shower on and hopped in thinking every few seconds she could hear the dryer buzzer going off.

Jo sat naked from the waist down on the Duncan's toilet. Holding her soiled panties to her nose, sniffing them. Breathing in the ecstasy that still hung heavy upon her. She was shaking all over. Her heart raced like a rabbits. She had experienced her first orgasm and with her crush. She felt guilty though, lying to Teddy the way she did. She knew she didn't have a crush on Teddy. At least not only a crush. This was something more, much more. She held herself to keep herself together. She missed Teddy so much, even more than she ever had leaving the Duncan's. She would always go home an night after hanging with Gabe and lye awake day dreaming about her. Mostly just being with her, hearing about her day sharing things. Maybe even working up to a kiss or two. Never this though. Never did she think it would come to this. "Stupid" she muttered

She started to get wet thinking of her experience with Teddy, touching her stomach where Teddy's had been moments ago. She bit her lip fighting the urge to touch herself. She never did it before, not really. Not like how it was when Teddy…"Uh" she moaned. No longer being able to resist she rubbed her clit making her self wetter and wetter. Closing her eyes, leaning back thinking of Teddy. Teddy's kiss, Teddy's… "Uh, Teddy" she whispered.

The sound traveled down the vent to where Teddy was busy showering from the morning's events. Her thoughts never drifted from Jo. No one kissed her like that, ever. Not Spencer not Derrick not…That's when she felt it or didn't feel it. The pain and the sorrow at the mere thought of her past destructive relationships. She still felt the heat from Jo's touch, her loving embrace. She eyed the shower head tentivly wondering what could it hurt. Pulling the attachment off extending it to her pussy she played cleansing herself as her thoughts turned to Jo again. She was feeling the water warm her pussy as Jo's thigh had done. Rubbing, flicking, touching Jo… "Oh yes Jo!" She came so warm and sweet. It was gone all to soon as she opened her eyes to see that she wasn't there. Realizing she was wasting time she replaced the nozzle and continued with her shower.

Jo was working on her second round. Pulling her nipple hard as she tried to duplicate the pleasure that Teddy had given her only to fall short leaving her longing and horny. She raised her knees to her chin curling up to a ball feeling tears well up. "Don't be so stupid, it was a fluke" She tried to tell herself that Teddy was just in a messed up state of mind and it wouldn't have happed otherwise. Would it? She still couldn't believe that it did. Just to see her face for a moment more. Would that light still be there? That light she saw when they looked at each other? When they touched?

A knock came through the door. "Jo? You still in there?" Amy's voice called.

"No, I'm walking around outside wearing no pants stupid" She mumbled under her breath and went for the door handle. "Yes Ms. Duncan."

Amy handed Jo her pants smiling. "See all gone!"

Jo choked back the tears her voice trembling. "Yep all gone"

Amy sensing her dismay did her best to comfort her. Closing the door to give her some privacy she continued. "I called your mom and asked her to come get you, she's outside waiting in the van. I didn't tell her about your little accident" She whispered the last part.

Jo groaning again slowly pulled her pants back on. She wasn't ready to leave, not without…goodbye. She had said it. Now the tears really did come. Her pants were warm, but the wrong kind. Unnatural. Unloved. She shook as she left the bathroom, Amy placing her arm around her. "Oh don't worry sweetie. Why Charlie did the same thing last week in preschool."

Really? Jo thought. It was like waking from a dream as she made her way to the door. Opening she could see her mother waiting in the van tapping her finger on the door. She looked pissed. Jo didn't care. Didn't care about anything anymore. Just seeing Teddy. She glanced back at the door frame hoping to see her. Glancing from kitchen to stairs to hall. Nothing.

Teddy stepped out onto her floor drying herself as quickly as she could. Peering out the basement window she saw what could only be Jo's mother coming to pick her up. Grabbing her robe and running up the stairs, leaving a dripping trail behind her. She wanted to call out, tell her to wait, tell her not to leave. Ever. "Well there's the girl I remember" Amy said as Teddy raced past her towards the front door. "Teddy your soaking wet! Oh, I can hear Miss Dabney now." Amy said as she imagined the field day her nosey neighbor would have with the goings on.

Teddy didn't care. Not stopping till she threw herself into the front door. Quickly opening seeing Jo strolling down the driveway halfway to her mothers waiting vehicle. Without knowing what to say or do she called out, "Jo!"

Jo turning, smiling at the sound of her voice saying her name. They stood eyeing each other. Lost in each others eyes for only a moment. As if the world around them no longer existed; it was only them. Jo's mother impatiently honked the horn breaking the spell the two had cast. Frowning Jo raised her hand slightly mouthing the words goodbye, not willing to speak them. Teddy hugged the door frame her wet hair hanging like curtains in front of her face she yelled, "This isn't goodbye!"

At that Jo stood stared and smiled as tears of joy went streaming down her face she turned towards her mothers vehicle and left. For now.


End file.
